Naruto: A love story
by ICrzy
Summary: This is a story of the relationship of Shikamaru and an OC character Kagami
1. Chapter 1 Summer Break

**THE CHARACTER KAGAMI SARUTOBI IS MY OC CHARACTER AND ITS A SHIPPING WITH SHIKAMARU! 3 I LUV HIM SO MUCH.. I'D MARRY HIM BUT I DON'T THINK MARRYING AN AMIME CHARACTER BUT HE IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN NARUTO.**

The Konoha High school, it's a big school known for their high tests scores and good sports. Most of the students here get good grades, well everyone but Uzumaki Naruto. Its the last day of school for summer break, it'll be a long time til they go back. Until then the students can have fun and do whatever. "Now remember when break is over we'll have an exam. So make sure you study." Kakashi sensei said pointing to the chalkboard. A girl in her seat sighed, she has purple hair and green eyes. She didn't have a problem with break or an exam. She is, just worried about something else. She had her eyes on a student there, Nara Shikamaru. He is a genius but is lazy, he doesn't seem to push himself to go farther. She thinks he is sweet and nice, he noticed she was looking at her. He waved, she waved back. The two have been friends for a while, but she really wants to tell him her feelings soon. The bell ringed and the girls were chatting in the bathroom, Haruno Sakura saw the purple haired girl. "Kagami! Oi, tell me what Sasuke said today." Sakura ordered. Sarutobi Kagami was the girl who sit next to Uchiha Sasuke, they talk. Kagami would say they are tight. "Um he didn't talk today, he seemed to be in a bad mood today." Kagami said. Ino was putting on lipstick, "He could be having issues at home with his big brother." Ino said. Kagami shrugged, "I guess." She said. Hinata blushing asked, "Have you told Shikamaru yet?" Kagami was blushing and Ino laughed, "You haven't. Wow, your just as bad as these two. I thought you'd be straight forward." Ino said. Kagami blushed, "Well-It's not like he's Sai." Kagami said. Ino shrugged, "Guess your right. Whatever, so Sakura are you going to even ask Sasuke?" Ino asked. Then stepping in was Karin with two other girls, "If she does he'll say no. Am I right Kagami?" Karin asked. Kagami shook her head, "I-I don't know what kind of girl he likes. We only talk about school and hanging outside of school." Kagami said. Karin rolled her eyes and said, "I bet Sasuke just talks to you because he pitys you." Karin and her friends laughed, "Yeah her dad died and her brother. Now she only has her mom, didn't her uncle also die too?" Her friend asked. The girls laughed, Ino ran over in Karin's face. "Leave her alone!" Ino shouted. Kagami had tears in her eyes, "Shut the hell up!" Kagami shouted. She ran out of the bathroom, and bumbed into Sasuke. The girls saw her run into him.

Sasuke seemed worried, "Ka-Kagami?" He asked and looked up seeing Karin, "Hey whatever you said take it back!" He ordered. The two girls with Karin said, "Sorry." Karin rolled her eyes and walked off, her friends followed her. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walked to Kagami who stood by Sasuke. "You OK?" Hinata asked. Kagami nodded, "Ye-Yeah. I'll be heading home now." Kagami said. "Want us to walk you?" Ino asked. Kagami shook her head, "I take a bus. It'll be boring for you girls." She said with a soft smile. Kagami walked out of the building, she tripped over something or someone. "Ouch!" Shouted a male voice. Kagami blushing knowing who it was, it was Shikamaru. Her skirt was up, Kagami blushed and pulled it down. "Sor-Sorry!" She said. Shikamaru saw it was Kagami, and noticed she had been crying. "Hey, what happened?" He asked. "Uh um it's nothing." She said. Shikamaru looked at her, "Need someone to walk you home?" He asked. Kagami blushed, "Uh um OK." She said. Shikamaru picked up his bag, then got punched by Kagami. "Ouch what was that for?" He asked. Kagami had a grin, "For sleeping on the sidewalk." She said. Shikamaru grinned too, "Whatever." He said. Kagami smiled at him and then said, "Are you only my friend because my uncle was like a dad to you. Well a menitor." Kagami looked down. Shikamaru shook his head, "No way. I knew Asuma sensei before you, that is true. But we didn't know you were related at first." Shikamaru said. Kagami nodded, "Good." She said with a smile. Shikamaru eyed her, "You sure your OK?" He asked. Kagami nodded, "It's just Karin and her friends. They said Sasuke pitys me, because of my dad and brother died in that car wreak. Also about uncle Asuma." Kagami said. Shikamaru shrugged, "Who knows what Sasuke thinks. But Karin is a bitch, so don't listen to her and her clones." Shikamaru said. Kagami laughed at that, "Thank you for that." Kagami said. Shikamaru looked at her, she was blushing and smiling. He too was blushing, "Well then." He said looking to the left, he was really pink.

They got to the bus stop, "You can head home from here." Kagami said. Shikamaru asked for her cell, "I got a new phone. I lost all my numbers, if you want to hang before break is over." Shikamaru said. Kagami nodded, and got her phone back. "I'll text you." She said. He nodded, "Look forward to the text." He said. Shikamaru walked off, Kagami watched him walk off. She put her hand on her chest. Her heart was racing, and she was still pink. "Oh my gosh, I should tell him how I feel." She said. Shikamaru put his hand on his chest, his heart was beating fast. "Jeez, she makes me so nervous." Shikamaru said. Kagami stood at the bus stop and saw some friend's of Uchiha Itachi, she smiled. She happened to get along with them, so at least her ride to her house won't be lonley and boring.

**CHAPTER 2 COMING UP LATER... BUT KAGAMI WITH SHIKAMARU IS THE BEST PAIRING EVER!**

**KARIN CAN BURN! AND... SASUKE... NOT GONNA SAY A THING.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Day at the mall

**FOR SOME ODD REASON I SAW MY FRIENDS AND I IN THIS CHAPTER HANGING AT THE MALL... HAHA BUT ENJOY!**

Kagami was hanging at the mall with Sasuke and Naruto, Kagami just laughed at the boy fighting. "Hey, how about we just sit down and get something to eat?" Kagami asked. Naruto nodded, "Alright!" He shouted. Sasuke nodded as an, 'OK.' Kagami nodded, they ordered some tacos and were eating them. Kagami got a text message, she was wiping off the food from her fingers. She read the message and blushed, Sasuke noticed and took the phone. "Oi! Sasuke give it back!" She yelled. Sasuke was acting as if he was her big brother, "Nope." He said and read the message. "Shikamaru, what's so important about him?" Sasuke asked. "What does it say?" Naruto asked. "Asking if she wants to hang out." Sasuke said. "Tell him yes!" Naruto said. Kagami was pink, "Uh-um." Kagami said. Sasuke noticed and handed the phone back, "Ask him to come here and hang." Sasuke told her. Kagami looked at him, "Sas-Um alright." She said smiling. Naruto's cell went off, "Oh hey Ino and the girls are on there way. They had to pick up Sai." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Those girls are stupid." Sasuke said. Kagami laughed, "Oh sure." She said looking at Sasuke, "Just text your boyfriend." Sasuke said. Kagami blushed, and texted Shikamaru. Naruto took a drink out of his cup, "Jeez so glad no school." He said. Kagami nodded, "Heck yeah! Time to relax. No worries on tests." Kagami said. Sasuke even had a small grin, "I have to agree about that, no homework." Sasuke said. Kagami, Naruto, and Sasuke laughed. Well Sasuke really didn't laugh he just smiled. Walking over was Shikamaru, "Hi everyone." He said. Kagami blushed, "H-Hi there. We are waiting on the girls and Sai." She said. Shikamaru sat down next to Kagami, "Alright." He said. Then coming over was the girls with Sai, "Sorry we're late." Hinata said. "Huh, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked and pointed. "Hey Sakura." He said. Kagami turned at the girls, Sai was holding Ino's hand. The teens sat at the table and talked, "Sai! Your topics to talk about are sick!" Naruto shouted. "What is sick about a guy wondering the size of his friend's dick?" Sai asked. "Everything!" Naruto shouted. The teens laughed at Naruto, Kagami was messing with her drink. "Does anyone have any idea what they are doing after high school?" She asked.

Naruto gave her a look, "Way to go serious Kagami." Naruto said. Sakura punched him, "Shut up!" She yelled. Ino had to think about it, "To be honest I haven't thought about it. I mean we are seniors next year." Ino said. Sai nodded, "Cannot believe we graduate next year." Sai said. "Yeah I bet Kagami has an idea on what she is doing. She always has everything done before hand." Naruto said. Kagami shook her head, "No I don't have a clue." Kagami said. Shikamaru laughed, "We have another year to figure things out." He said. Kagami had a smile, just then they saw a man who looked at Sasuke walk over. "Hi little bro, oh Kagami it's been a while." It was Itachi. Kagami waved a little bit shy, "Hi Itachi it has been a while." She said. Sasuke looked at him, "Thought you were on a date?" Sasuke asked. Itachi laughed, "She didn't show up. I came here to pick up a few things and get something to eat." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded, "Well see you at home." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded and waved goodbye to the teens. Everyone got bored and headed to different stores. The girls were looking around at the dresses and other clothes. The boys looked at different CDs, Kagami bought a figure of Hatsune Miku and a Paramore CD. Shikamaru bought himself a new wallet and a few CDs. Sakura saw the photobooth, they all went over. Sasuke was pushed over, and they somehow managed to fit everyone inside. They took silly photos and laughed. Once the pictures came out, Shikamaru handed it to Kagami. "Here you go." He said. Kagami smiled, "Th-  
Thanks." She said. They went and played games, Sakura and Ino played DDR. Naruto and Sasuke played some kind of zombie shooting game. Kagami and Hinata were playing air hockey. Sai and Shikamaru stood keeping score. Finally they headed out, got tired. Sakura was taken home by Sasuke, Naruto was nice enough to walk Hinata home. Sai had Ino handled, so Shikamaru felt like a gentlemen and was planned on walking Kagami home. Shikamaru and Kagami were walking, it was getting dark. "Today was fun." Shikamaru said. Kagami nodded, "I am glad you texted and I invited you to have fun." She said. Shikamaru nodded, "You have quite a group of friends." Shikamaru said. "You have Choji who likes to eat a lot." She said. "Yeah he eats, but doesn't talk about some guys junk." Shikamaru said. Kagami laughed about that and so did Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stopped at the bus stop, "How about I ride the bus with you?" He asked. Kagami shook her head, "No it's fine." She said. Shikamaru sat down, "Well I'll sit here until the bus comes." He said. Kagami nodded, "OK then nothing seems to be stopping you." She said and sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, "Do you remember when we first met?" She asked. Shikamaru laughed remembering, "Yeah you and Ino were being well girls. I thought you were being fan girls of Sasuke, but noticed you were different when you said he is like a big brother." He said. Kagami smiled, "Yeah I am not into a deep and loner type. He is a nice guy but not my type." She said. Shikamaru giggled, "You have a type?" He asked. Kagami blushed, "Uh-um?" She didn't know what to say. He laughed, "Hey I'm kidding." He said. She nodded, "Alright." She said. The two were silent for a while, until Kagami shifted. "I could fall asleep here." She said. "I am not a pillow." He said and she laughed. "That is true." She said. Shikamaru nudged her, "The bus is here." He said. Kagami saw the lights and was upset a little. The two stood, "Night." He said. She was about to lean for a kiss but stepped back, "Night. I'll text you tomorrow." She said and he nodded. "Will look forward to that text." He said and she laughed. Kagami stepped on the bus, he watched her get into her seat. She waved at him, he waved at her. Then the bus drove off, he let out a sigh. "God damn you Shikamaru, you could have told her. Why is confessing your feelings such a drag?" Shikamaru asked himself. He headed out, walking the sidewalks as the moon was above him. Kagami looked out the window, "Tomorrow I'll tell him. I'll do it." She said.

**KAGAMI & SHIKAMARU TELL EACH OTHER YOUR FEELINGS NOW!**

**ALSO REVIEW IT PLEASE! NEXT CHAPTER SOON!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 True feelings

**KAGAMI & SHIKAMARU FINALLY DID IT! CHA!**

Kagami walked outside her apartment to collect the mail. She walked to the mail box and saw Shikamaru walking. She blushed and ran back inside, she slammed the door and stood there blushing. Her mom looked at her daughter and asked, "Do I need to know?" Kagami stepped away from the door, "Uh-um no. It's nothing." She said and then laughed. Her mom shook her head, "Your hidding something. Or someone?" Her mom said. Kagami blushed, "Mom!" She shouted. Her mom laughed and said, "I need to head off to work. I'll call you on break." She said. Kagami watched her mom walk out and she saw Shikamaru. Kagami shut the door, she was pink and close to faint. Then heard her mom telling Shikamaru that she was inside. She heard footsteps coming to the door, then a knock. Kagami opened it, "H-Hi Shikamaru." She said. He smiled, "I need to talk to you about something." He said.  
Kagami was nervous, "Rea-Really? Wha-What is it?" She asked. He looked at her and saw she was blushing, "You OK? Your pink? You feeling alright?" He asked. She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. So what is it?" She asked. He nodded and said, "Well last night I wasn't able to tell you something. And I need to tell you in face than through text." He said. Kagami was nodding and really wanting to know what he is going to say. "Well the last couple of days, spending it with you and seeing you. I feel a lot different around you than I did when I first met you. And-." He was cut off by Lee running over, "Kagami and Shikamaru have you seen Naruto? He promised a battle!" Lee shouted. Kagami sighed and so did Shikamaru, she locked the door. "No Lee." She said. Then Lee grabbed their arms, "Then help me find him!" He shouted dragging them off. As the three searched for Naruto, Kagami stood pissed. She glared at the whole time. Lee was shouting Naruto's name across town, which caused people to look. Finally Kagami called Naruto, "Naruto! Get down here now!" She shouted into the phone, both guys could tell she wasn't happy. Finally Naruto showed up and they started their little battle. Shikamaru was now dragged away by Kagami, "Um where are we going?" He asked. "I don't know, somewhere else." She said. "Works for me." He said.

Kagami and Shikamaru ended up back at her apartment, Kagami unlocked the door and invited him in. "So what were you about to say before Lee ruined it?" She asked. Shikamaru nodded, "Um I like you Kagami." He said. Kagami had to joke with him, "Well I'd hope you like me." She said with a smile. Shikamaru sat on her couch and blushed, "Not like that. Kagami, I like you. Your pretty and smart, your different. And you don't like Sasuke like the other girls are crazy about him." Shikamaru said. Kagami blushed, "Ar-Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" She asked. Shikamaru who is blushing just as bad as Kagami nodded, "Yeah." He said. Kagami had a smile, "I-I was trying to tell you too." She said. Shikamaru stood up, "No way!" He shouted. She nodded, "Yes way. I wanted to tell you at school, but couldn't. I wanted to tell you yesterday but was way too nervous." She said. Shikamaru nodded, "Me too." He said. Shikamaru and Kagami looked at each other, they leaned in. Kagami stepped on her tip toe, and they kissed. Shikamaru held onto her face, and Kagami wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood in the living room of Kagami's apartment and kissed, then heard a phone ring. They stepped apart, "That's my mom." She said smiling. She answered the phone, "Hello?" She asked. She was on it for a while and then turned back to Shikamaru. "So where were we?" She asked. Shikamaru had a grin, "I think we were here." He said and knocked her onto the couch, she was blushing brighter when she saw him sit on top of her. He leaned down on her and began to kiss her, she was kissing back. Shikamaru felt Kagami's fingers in his hair. Shikamaru's hands were on her shoulders. Kagami's hands were now on his back and Shikamaru felt her hands go up his shirt. Kagami felt the same by Shikamaru. Then another phone call ruined the moment, it was Shikamaru's cell. "Oh darn it! My dad is coming to pick me up, I forgot." He said. Kagami blushed and nodded, "Well we can text later." She said. He pushed her and she pushed him back. He kissed her on the forhead, "I'll see you later." He said. "I love you." Kagami said. Shikamaru faced her and smile, "I love you too." He said and walked out. She watched him go into a pick-up truck.

Kagami texted Shikamaru for the rest of the night, she updated her online relationship status and so did Shikamaru. Everyone was shocked about it, mostly the girls because they didn't think she'd tell him. Kagami felt better telling him, she didn't feel weak and stupid. She felt happy and loved. She looked at her cell phone and saw it was 11:49pm, she got one last text of the night. It was from Shikamaru saying,

Shikamaru 11:49pm Gonna go to bed. I love you. 3

She smiled and texted back with a heart and said I love you too, and she fell asleep on her bed smiling.

**SO PROUD OF THEM! HAHA LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER & PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Beach day

**I WANNA GO TO THE BEACH RIGHT NOW... UGH THEY'RE LUCKY.. PLEASE REVIEW IT!**

Kagami was putting on her swim suit, it was a two piece that was light blue. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her mom was calling for her, "Kagami! Your friends are here!" Kagami put on something over her bikini, then ran downstair carrying a purse. She saw Sakura bikini top and it was pink, Ino had a purple one, and Hinata had a green top. Kagami texted Shikamaru telling him to meet her at the beach. The girls drove off in Ino's car. "Cannot believe it, you told him." Ino said as she drove. Kagami blushed, "He actually confessed to me. Ha, but yeah. A little less stressed now." Kagami said. Sakura sighed, "If you can do it. I should ask Sasuke." Sakura said and Hinata nodded, "Maybe I can tell Naruto-kun today." She said. Ino and Kagami nodded, they stopped at a red light. That's where boys were checking them out, what made the girls laugh was when Ino flipped them off. Then when the light turned green just turned right. When they got to the beach they saw Shikamaru standing with Choji and Sai. The boys were just talking, the girls pulled up in a red sport car. Shikamaru saw Kagami and smiled. Choji waved, "Shikamaru invited me if that's cool." He said. Sakura was looking around, "Where is Sasuke?" She asked. "Over there." Sai said. Sasuke was being pulled by Karin, Sakura got mad and stormed off over there.  
Naruto was laying in the sand, Hinata blushed. Kagami was pushing her over, that's when Naruto noticed her. "Hi Hinata." He said smiling. They all unloaded and Kagami laid on her towel, Shikamaru sat on his. "So what did your mom say? Does she know?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at the ocean. Kagami formed a grin, "My mom was fine. She knew something was up. Does your parents know?" Kagami asked. Shikamaru nodded, "My dad found out first then told my mom. She really wants to meet you now." Shikamaru said and Kagami smiled, "Sounds like fun." She said.

Sakura held onto Sasuke's right arm as Karin held onto his left arm, both pulling him. Finally he snapped, "Let go of me!" He shouted. Sakura did but Karin pulled him onto her, "Loser." She said to piss Sakura off. Sasuke got off of Karin, "No I don't like you." He said. He grabbed onto Sakura's hand and walked back to the group. Sakura blushed as he did, then he realized what he did. "Um-uh." He couldn't say a thing. She smiled, "It's alright Sasuke." She said. He blushed a little. Ino was laying on her towel as she had Sai rub tanning oil on her back, "Jeez I must be some kind of match maker. I could tell Hinata loves Naruto, Sakura into Sasuke, and Kagami who loved Shikamaru since forever." Ino said. Sai just smiled, "It's one reason why I love you." Sai said. Ino smiled, "Your just saying that because I can be mean." She said. Sai shook his head, "No because I love you Ino." He said. Ino smiled as she laid her head down, "I know I just wanted to hear you say it." She said. Hinata sat next to Naruto, she was blushing and didn't know what to say. Naruto was smiling and turned to Hinata, she seemed upset. "You OK Hinata?" He asked. She turned to him, "I-I-um." She then looked at her feet, "Hey Hinata it's alright." He said smiling at her. She blushed, "Um-I-uh." She said. Then Sakura held onto Sasuke, "Hey guys who wants to play volleyball?" Sakura asked. "But there are more boys than girls." Ino said. "We can take turns," Naruto said. He stood up and held his hand out for Hinata, she touched his hand. Then he pulled her up, "There." He said. They set up the net for the game, Choji sat out first. He would call out bad plays. Kagami served first, as it went over the net Sasuke hit it. Sakura spiked the ball, Ino hit it and it fell onto the sand. The girls cheered, Naruto turned to Sasuke. They were yelling at each other, Shikamaru broke them up. Sai served the ball, Shikamaru hit it over the net. Hinata hit it to Ino who hit it, Naruto doved and hit it. Sasuke got it over the net, which hit the sand. Sasuke noticed he was stepping on Naruto, "Get off of me!" He shouted. As the girls laughed. Hinatat served and it went over the net, Choji hit the ball and Shikamaru launched it over the net. Kagami doved and hit it, Ino hit it over the net. Sai wen to hit it, but it fell.

It was game and the girls won, so the boys bought the girls ice cream. After the ice cream they built sand castles, and went surfing. Kagami was trying it for the first time, she fell a couple of times but laughed at herself. Choji and Shikamaru were really good as surfing. Sasuke didn't go into the water, Sakura noticed and smiled. She walked over and sat next to him. "Don't you want to have fun with your friends?" Sasuke asked. "No I rather sit with you." She said as she blushed a little. Sasuke looked at her and rolled his eyes, blushing a little. "Your such a dork." He said. The sun was setting and they began to pack up. Ino kissed Sai goodbye and Kagami kissed Shikamaru. Hinata managed to say goodbye to Naruto and he waved bye to her. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Bye Sasuke." She said and he nodded, Kagami waved goodbye to Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru headed into his green truck, Sai got into his black jeep, and Naruto and Sasuke got into Sasuke's dark blue sport car. The girls got into Ino's car, they drove and dropped off Kagami. She walked inside, seeing her mom in the living room. "How was your day sweetie?" Her mom asked. "Amazing." Kagami said with a big smile. Her mom made room on her couch, "Tell me about it." Her mom said as Kagami sat down next to her mom.

**KARIN IS STILL A BITCH! HAHA & I THINK SASUKE IS STARTING TO OPEN UP.. MAYBE SAKUSASU MAY HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5 Memorial

**DON'T YOU HATE LOOSING PEOPLE WHO ARE CLOSE TO YOU, I DO. SO THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA EMOTIONAL BECAUSE LAST SUMMER I LOST TWO FAMILY MEMBERS WITHIN A MONTHS TIME. PLEASE REVIEW IT.**

Kagami woke up with the sun in her face, she yawned and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up, she glanced over and saw what the date was. She frowned and walked downstairs, seeing her mom upset. "Um, morning mom." She said. Her mom faked a smile, "Kagami dear. Morning, I'll make breakfast if you want any." Her mom said. Kagami shook her head, "No thanks I was going to get dressed and go out." She said. Her mom nodded, Kagami walked back up the stairs. She sighed as she stepped into her room, she glanced at her desk. There was some photographs, some with her and her brother before he died and some with her dad. She changed into a blue tink top and shorts. Brushed out her hair and ran to the door, "See you later!" Kagami shouted. She turned to see her mom. She was upset, Kagami looked down and then stepped out. She walked to the bus stop and waited. Her phone went off, it was Shikamaru. He texted her asking if she wanted to hang, she didn't answer. It's not that she doesn't want to, it's just not today. Kagami saw the bus stop in front of her, so she stepped on. She sat in a seat and waited. She rode the bus for maybe an hour, she mostly just day dreamed. But the driver woke her up, "Lady you need to get off." He said. She nodded and got off, she ended up near the school. Sighing at that she walked down the street. She got to a game store where some nerdy students hang. She managed to smile at that and passed it. She walked onward, passing a Subway and a kong-fu dojo. But before she was away from the dojo she was stopped by Lee, "Kagami you are walking alone?" He asked. She nodded, "So? I just have something I need to do right now." She said. Lee looked around, "But the city can be dangerous." Lee said. Kagami laughed, "Yeah and I can handle myself." She said. Lee looked at her, "I am just saying that because you are good friends with Lady Sakura and I worry about you. Mostly because today is the day-." She cut him off, "I don't need to be reminded. I know what day it is." She said. Looking down she felt Lee's hand on her shoulder, "Hey you should call someone. Talk to them or hang out, get it off your mind." Lee said. Then he left her alone, crowd of people walked on. Living their lives normally.

Kagami stopped seeing Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto was eating ramen as Sasuke was bored. Kagami was walking on, she didn't want to bother them. Sasuke noticed Kagami, "Hey bud you stay here and eat. I need to deal with something." He said. Naruto didn't even notice Sasuke walk off, Sasuke stopped Kagami. "Hey you OK?" He asked. She looked at him, "Sasuke." She said. Sasuke saw she looked like she was going to cry, "What is it?"  
He asked. Kagami just hugged him and cried, Sasuke was shocked and hugged her back. "What is it? Are you alright?" He asked worrying about a friend. "Today marks the eight years my dad and brother have been dead." She said. Sasuke was shocked, "Kagami." He said. Kagami just held onto him and cried, "I-I never bothered to let out the emotions all those years ago. I-I mean how could I? I was nine, I barely understood what happened and I couldn't believe it. Next thing I know last year my uncle dies. The guy who was a dad to me." Kagami said. Sasuke nodded, "That's right. Hey, I understand you. My parents were killed by a drunk driver, Itachi is all I have left and my uncle who I never see." He said. Kagami finally let go of him, she looked at him. Sasuke looked at her, "I know I am usually the cool and dark guy. But how about we visit them, my parents and your dad and brother." Sasuke said. He held out his hand, Kagami looked at it and nodded. The two took a bus to the grave yard where Sasuke's parents are at. They shared a headstone, Sasuke was silent. Kagami bought some flowers and laid some down, the others will go for her brother and dad. Sasuke looked at her, "Ready to go see your dad and brother?" He asked. She looked at him, "Can I visit Asuma? His headstone is here near my grandpa." Kagami said and he nodded, Kagami walked over with Sasuke trailing behind. Finally finding it, she laid some flowers down. Kagami let out a sigh and knelt down, "You have always been like a dad to me. I-I understand that people die in this world, but it wasn't fair. Why did you have to have a heart attack?" She said to herself. She felt Sasuke's hand, "Come on Kagami before it gets dark." He said. She nodded and touched the headstone, she stood up. 'Goodbye Uncle Asuma.' She thought

Taking a bus to the next grave yard, Sasuke felt Kagami lay her head on his shoulders. The sun was begining to set. The bus stopped and the two got out, Kagami and Sasuke walked in. Kagami carrying the flowers and she began to speak, "I remember when I was eight my dad was teaching me to ride a bike. I fell for the first time and didn't want to learn again. He told me, if you try once and fail try again." She said. Sasuke had a smile, "He must have been a great man." Sasuke said. Kagami smiled, "He was and my brother." She said. Kagami looked at the flowers, Sasuke looked at her. "Not to be nosey but how old was your brother when he died?" Sasuke asked. Kagami looked at him, she bite her lip. "He was thirteen, he would be twenty-one now." Kagami said. Sasuke then looked down, "That's a damn shame." He said and she nodded, they got to their headstones. He let Kagami take as much time as she needed, she sat there for a while. Kagami sat on the grass telling stories and sharing some memories. Until finally noticing the sun was gone and the moon was above, Sasuke looked at her. "Ready to go?" He asked. Kagami looked at the graves and nodded, "Yes." She said. He nodded, "OK." He said. Sasuke didn't let Kagami ride to bus alone, so he rode on it with her. He walked her to her house and left. Kagami walked into her house and saw her mom watching old videos, "Mama." Kagami said. Her mom turned and hugged Kagami.

Karin stood on the phone with one of her friends, "Hah yeah I got pictures of them together. Oh yes, once I post them there is going to be a lot more action. Hah, and it's going to be worth it." Karin said and laughed. Sitting on a table was a camera and a laptop. On her laptop was a file from the camera's memory card, there were photos of Sasuke with Kagami. Karin turned to look at the screen, "If I can't have Sasuke sure as hell she won't. As a friend or as a boyfriend." She laughed and hung up.

**GOD DAMN KARIN! SUCH A BITCH!**


	6. Chapter 6 Rumor has it

**MAN DON'T YOU HATE WHEN DRAMA OR RUMORS GO AROUND.. I SURELY DO. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Kagami was online and saw pictures of her huggin Sasuke, tears filled her eyes. 'No way, no way that bitch is that evil. There is no way.' She thought. The comments and the rude comments made her sick. She ran outside and ran to the bus stop. She sat on the bench and cried, 'What am I going to do? Shikamaru is going to think I am cheating on him. And worst Sakura will be pissed think I was hitting on her man.' She thought. Kagami didn't feel like waiting for the bus. So she ran off, she ran and didn't care where. Finally after running for so long she stopped in front of a coffee shop. Staring at the building for a while she walked inside. She sat down and put her head on the table. Then heard a voice she knew, "You OK?" She looked up seeing Tenten. Tenten had a smile, "You seem upset. What is it?" She asked and sat down. Kagami looked at Tenten, "Karin uploaded pictures." Kagami started. Tenten nodded, "Doesn't seem so bad." She said. Kagami began to tear up, "It's not that. She uploaded pictures making it look like I was cheating on Shikamaru! I-I, I was having a bad day yesterday and he was the only person there." Kagami said. Tenten nodded, "Man she is such a bitch. Listen Kagami, this is the most easiest advice I can give you. Talk to your boyfriend and friends about it. Get Sasuke to explain it together. It would be easy to tell them what was going on in your mind yesterday. I don't like seeing you upset, I mean your a smart girl with a good life ahead. Don't let that slut get you down." Tenten said. Kagami stopped crying and managed to smile. Kagami watched Tenten go back to work and so Kagami got up and left. Standing outside the shop she called and texted her friends and Shikamaru. She told them to meet her at the mall.

Outside the parking lot Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were walking over to Kagami who was sitting on the ground outside the mall doors. Ino saw Kagami sitting with her head in her knees, "Kagami we got your texts." Ino said. Kagami lifted her head, she saw the look on Sakura's face. Then she looked back down. Walking over was Sasuke and Naruto, she didn't see Shikamaru anywhere. Finally she thought it was pointless to wait so she thought to explain herself. "OK, listen. Those photos Karin posted are lies!" Kagami came out and shouted. Sasuke nodded, "Yeah she was crying over the deaths of her brother and dad. It was the anniversary of their deaths. So I was making sure she was alright." Sasuke said. Kagami was looking down, "Plus a full year since Uncle Asuma passed away." She said. Ino had a smile, "I knew it was a lie the moment I saw it was from that whore Karin. Listen Kagami, don't worry about her. Let me make lies." Ino said. Sakura nodded, "Yeah I can't lie saying I wasn't OK. I was mad, I mean I thought it was what it looked like. Until I noticed your tears." Sakura said. Hinata nodded, "We are your friends and we believe in you and not some photo." Hinata said. Naruto smiled, "Yeah we are here for you. Believe it." Naruto said. Kagami smiled and said, "Thank you. Not to be rude, but the one person I want to see right now isn't here. I called him five times and left twenty different texts. He hasn't replied and I think he hates me." Kagami said. Naruto touched her shoulder, "Shikamaru would never be mad at you. He knows you love him and only him." He said. Kagami was beginning to cry again, "I-I just hope so." She said.

Leaving the mall, Sakura and Ino were walking Kagami to the bus stop. As they walked Kagami, Sakura, and Ino saw Shikamaru with another girl. "Shika-No." Kagami said with tears in her eyes. Ino got mad, "Shikamaru! What the hell are you doing!" She shouted. Shikamaru turned, the girl with him was a girl from another school. She had pigtails, four of them. She had a bored look. Sakura and Ino were yelling at Shikamaru, Kagami was just crying. Shikamaru turned to them. Finally Kagami shouted, "I trusted you!" She ran off. "Kagami!" Sakura yelled and her and Ino ran after her. The girl with Shikamaru asked, "Aren't you going to go after her?" Shikamaru looked down, "How will she ever forgive me? She must think I betrayed her." He said and had a tear slide down his cheek. "I am such a fool." Shikamaru said. Kagami stopped at the bus stop and held onto a pole tight, "I am an idiot! Why! Why when I think something good happens something bad has to ruin it!" She shouted. Kagami then punched the pole, "I hate my life! I hate everything!" She yelled again, then the girls caught up to her. Ino and Sakura hugged Kagami, "He isn't worth it." Ino said. "But I loved him. And I thought he loved me back." Kagami said.

**OMG NO! NO NO NO! PLEASE SAY IT AIN'T SO! MAYBE THEY CAN FIX IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. TBC!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Everything is OK

**Sorry for the long delay on this! I've been busy with school & all! But the next chapter I promise won't be a long wait! Thank you for reading my stories & I hope you enjoy this!**

Kagami sat in her room, with boxes of tissues by her bed. She looked at her cellphone. No messages or missed calls. She dialed Shikamaru's number and he didn't answer it went to his voice mail, "This is Shikamaru sorry I couldn't answer but leave a message and I'll call back." The voice mail said. Kagami took a deep breathe, "Um hi its me. Shikamaru I just want to talk, about what I saw and maybe what you saw too. I-I just want to fix things.  
You have my number so call me. Please." Kagami said and hung up. She laid on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. She let out deep breathes and heard her mom call for her, "Kagami you some guest!" Kagami walked out from her room and saw Sakura and Ino, "Hey looks like you need some cheering up." Ino said. Kagami shrugged, "I don't know." She said. Sakura grabbed her arm, "Come on we want to take you out." Sakura said. Kagami nodded and walked out. The girls stopped at a coffee shop where Tenten works to get something to drink. They walked around town, stopping at some stores. Buying a few things, and getting Kagami to cheer up.

As they left a store Kagami noticed Karin walking. Kagami got mad, she ran over to Karin and grabbed a hand full of her shirt. "You bitch! You ruined everything!" Kagami shouted in her face. Karin just laughed, "If I can't have Sasuke sure as hell you won't have him." Karin said. Kagami let go, she punched Karin. "You stupid bitch! You think he wants you but your wrong! Sasuke doesn't even like you, and I don't love him! I love someone else and you ruined it you fat cow!" Kagami shouted. Kagami looked at Karin, Karin touched the side of her face where Kagami punched her. Kagami was upset up and then looked down, Kagami walked off with Sakura and Ino following her. Ino was all happy, "Oh wow Kagami. I wanted to punch her since day one. I am proud." Ino said. Sakura nodded, "Yeah Kagami. That took a lot of guts." Sakura said. Kagami had a smile, "It felt good actually." She said. They walked and saw Shikamaru with that one girl again.

Shikamaru stopped and the girl looked at the girls, Kagami's heart stopped. Her face pink and a little tearing up. Ino looked at Shikamaru, "Who is this?" Ino asked. Shikamaru pointed to the girl, "This is Temari. She is from another school." He said. "I can tell, so why are you with her?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru looked at them and then to Kagami, "Just showing her around the city. The school she goes to is not near here. My dad knows her parents and wanted me to show her around. Which is a drag." Shikamaru said. Kagami looked up, "Your not cheating on me?" She asked. He shook his head, "Like I'd ever." He said. "Why didn't you call me or text me?" She asked. "My phone broke last night, I didn't get anything." Shikamaru said. Kagami blushed and looked down, Shikamaru had a smile. "Listen how about I treat you to something." He said and kissed her cheek.

Kagami smiled a little and walked with him, the girls trailed behind. Sakura and Ino were talking to Temari, Kagami saw Shikamaru grab her hand and she smiled. "Shikamaru I need to be honest about something. Karin took a picture of Sasuke and I. It looks like I am all over him, which I wasn't. I was crying over the eight years my brother and dad has been dead." Kagami said. Shikamaru looked at her, "I believe you." He said and kissed her forehead, Kagami smiled and blushed. "Oh I punched Karin." She said. Shikamaru's face lit up, "No way! What was the look on her face?" Shikamaru asked and Kagami laughed, "Well I was yelling in her face first. Then got mad and threw my fist in her face. I guess her look was confused that I'd ever punch her." Kagami said. Shikamaru laughed and hugged Kagami, "Wow didn't know you had it in you." He said. Kagami laughed back, "Me either." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Shikamaru and Kagami ditched the others including Temari, they were sitting in the park. "Listen I don't care if I see photos of you naked with Sasuke. I know you love me, and I trust you." Shikamaru said. Kagami smiled at him, "I was too quick to judge. I thought you saw those photos and descided to piss me off." Kagami said. He rubbed her back, "I would never hurt you. Ever, and I mean it." Shikamaru said. Kagami smiled, "I believe you." She said looking at his dark eyes. Shikamaru kissed her forehead, "You know school is starting up soon. Have you studied?" He asked. Kagami blinked twice, a bit confused at he would switch the topic. Kagami smiled, "Um no but I know I will do well unlike Naruto." She said. Shikamaru laughed, "No matter much many times he tries to get a good grade he ends up doing worst." Shikamaru said. The sun was setting and the girls finally found them in the park. "Shikamaru, we should head back. My dad might get mad." Temari said. Shikamaru nodded, "Alright." He said. He turned to Kagami, kissed her on the lips. "Love you." He said. Kagami smiled, "Love you two." She said. The two walked off, leaving Kagami with Ino and Sakura. Ino smiled, "Yeah! You punched Karin and won your lover back! What a win!" Ino shouted. Sakura laughed at that and then Kagami broke into tears from laughing. 'It seems that things is going to be alright. Just school is starting and what sort of crap will happen then.' Kagami thought.


	8. Chapter 8 Break over & Senior Year

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE SO LONG OF A WAIT!**

Kagami put on her uniform, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "Summer break over too soon." She said to herself. She walked downstairs to see her mom already headed off to work. She grabbed something quick to eat and ran out the door. She waited a bus stop, and then boarded it. The drive there was long but finally reached a block away from the school. Once Kagami got off the bus she saw Shikamaru waiting for her, "Shika-!" She was shocked. He winked at her, "Long time no see." He said. He smiled at her, and wrapped his arm around her hips. Kagami flushed red and was totally nervous. Shikamaru laughed as they began to walk. "Jeez Kagami your totally blushing right now. Please don't pass out on me." Shikamaru said. Kagami nodded, "Ye-Yeah." She said. They got to the gate of the school and the students were running to each other to catch up. Choji saw Shikamaru, so Shikamaru left Kagami to see his friend. She walked and saw Karin, Karin only glared and walked away. Kagami was attacked by Ino and Sakura. "Kagami, you have to tell us about your trip with your mom to America!" Ino shouted. Kagami blushed, "What's to tell. My mom and I went to America for a big meeting for her work. I spent most of the time at the hotel and I went to the beach only once. It wasn't so special. My English is pretty bad, I said something completely wrong." Kagami said. Sakura laughed, "Well that's Kagami. Heh, must have been weird hearing English everywhere you went." Sakura said. Kagami shrugged, "You get use to it." Kagami said. Ino smiled, "Glad to actually be here. Because after our spring exams, means graduation!" Ino shouted. That is when Kagami stopped smiling, 'Graduations. That's right.' Kagami thought. Sakura and Ino turned to Kagami, "What it is?"  
They asked.

"Times up." Kakashi sensei said. The class moaned, "Finally!" Ino shouted sitting near the window as she leaned against Kagami's desk. Sasuke was sitting at his and talking to Naruto, Kagami was listening to both talks. "Yeah that test was pretty hard." Sakura said. Ino nodded, "How do you think you did Kagami?" Ino asked. "I don't know, it didn't seem too hard." Kagami said. Ino and Sakura sighed, "This is why we can never complain about tests or homework with you. You know way too much, you should have graduated like a year ago." Ino said. Naruto jumped into the talk, "I think the test was easy!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke laughed, "Well your grade will reflect your statement." Sasuke said. Naruto froze and then yelled at Sasuke, the girls laughed and then Kagami saw Shikamaru turn toward her. She smiled and waved, he waved back. Sasuke turned to Kagami, "So uh my brother wanted to have you over for dinner." Sasuke said. Kagami blushed, "Wh-Why?" She asked. Sasuke waved his hands in her face, "Whoa not like that. He-He just wants to see you again. You know it's been away since we lived in the same apartment building. He just wants to see how much you've grown is all." Sasuke said trying not to blush. Kagami smiled, "Of course but I have to check if I am free when ever he wants me over." Kagami said. Sasuke nodded, "He was thinking thi Saturday." Sasuke said. Kagami shrugged, "I don't see why not." Kagami said. A boy walked over, "Oh hey Kagami its your turn to clean off the chalkboard." He said. Kagami nodded, "Oh alright." She said and walked to the front of the room, she grabbed a cloth and was rubbing away the lesson that was once written up on the board. Kagami finally finished and turned to the class, seeing them all talking and in their own world. 'I bet that everyone in this classroom knows what they'll become once graduation is over.' Kagami thought to herself. She dragged herself back to her desk, once she did the bell ranged.

In P.E. Kagami catch a ball and nearly fell back. She hated gym so much. She was made fun of because she couldn't do a flip like the other girls, so she played the boys games. She was picked on so much growing up because she could do a single flip. Kagami was more like a guy that a girl anyways. Karin shouted that she was going to do a flip, Kagami turned to see. It wasn't that special, yeah she could do three of them. 'Who cares if I cannot do a flip. Who needs to do a flip in real life.' Kagami thought to herself. "Sarutobi look out!" Shouted Iruka sensei. Kagami ducked as the ball passed above her head, found it was Naruto who threw it. So she jumped up and threw it hard. It hit Naruto in his stomach, he hit the wall. He fell over, Kagami ran over. "Nar-Naruto you OK?" She asked. Naruto got up, "Ye-Yeah!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke sighed, "Great he is more loud." Sasuke said with a gloomy look. Kagami turned to Iruka sensei, "Way to react Kagami." He said. Kagami nodded, "Um thanks." She said. In the locker room changing Ino and Sakura were talking to Kagami about class. Kagami put her uniform skirt on, "I cannot believe I hit Naruto that hard." Kagami said. Ino was buttoning her top, "I am not surprised. Kagami, you've always been close with guys than girls. You never really cared about being a girl and was known for being a tomboy." Ino said. Kagami blushed, "Yea-Yeah." She said. "But even though you are acting more like a girl now, you feel not welcomed right?" Sakura asked as she brushed her hair. Kagami nodded, "Yeah." She said. Ino padded Kagami, who was tying her tie. "Listen Kagami, your just changing a little. Just because you play the guys games in gym class doesn't make you any less of a girl." Ino said. 'I am so glad to have such good friends.' Kagami thought. Kagami picked up her bag and said, "Thanks you two." Kagmi said. Sakura and Ino smiled, "It's called being a friend." Ino said.

In art class Kagami was staring off into space as she was sketching her drawing, then Kurenai sensei walked over. "Oh wow Kagami what an original art piece." Kurenai said. Kagami looked at her and then to her drawing, it was a single candle with a small flame. Kagami then blushed, "Jeez thanks. I really don't think I'm much of an artist." Kagami said. Kurenai was shocked, "Are you joking! You have a gift Kagami." Kurenai said. Kagami smiled, "Re-Really?" Kagami asked. Kurenai nodded, "Why yes. You have so much skill." Kurenai said and it made Kagami feel better about herself. Kagami picked up a red color pencil, and began to shade. She noticed that Kurenai was still watching. She usually hates when people watch, but it was different with Kurenai. Once finishing her shading Kurenai was speechless, "Gosh Kagami. You are quite a girl, no wonder why Asuma was always proud of you." Kurenai said. Kagami looked at her, Kagami knows that her uncle married Kurenai and they had a baby. But Kagami never really called Kurenai, 'aunt'. She just addressed her as 'sensei.' Kagami turned to her, "Really?" She asked. Kurenai nodded, "I knew Asuma loved to draw. I guess its a family thing." Kurenai said. Kagami shrugged, "I guess so." She said and turned back to her peice. "What are you going to name it?" Kurenai asked. "Name it?" Kagami asked. Kurenai nodded, "Yeah mostly some artist name their work something deep or something that means something important to them. So do you have a name?" Kurenai asked. Kagami looked at her work and then grin, "My future." Kagami said. Kurenai had a smile, "Alright. You going to show this to your mom?" Kurenai asked. Kagami nodded, "Yeah I think I found something I really like." Kagami said. 'Ma-Maybe this can be my career after graduation.' Kagami thought.

In the library Kagami was doing some research of art schools, she found a lot. So she wrote theirs names down. Then came Sasuke, "Art schools?" He asked. Kagami turned, "Yeah so what?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged, "I guess I never pictured a girl as smart as yourself going into art school." Sasuke said. Kagami looked at him, "We may have been childhood friends but ideas change." Kagami said. Sasuke nodded, "I see." Sasuke said. "So you have plans?" She asked. "After I graduate no." Sasuke said. Kagami looked at him, "Why not?" She asked. "Because I just don't care. I don't seem the point on going to college, I might just get a job at some place make some good enough money. Then ditch this city and move off away from here." Sasuke said. "Sasuke," Kagami said. Sasuke looked at her, "Like I said this is about me. But Kagami, you have so much skill. Your a one of a kind person, you do the art school. I think you'll have fun with it." Sasuke said and left. Kagami turned back to the screen and then sighed, she finished writing the last name of the college and logged off. She headed to a table where Sai was finishing up a book report, when he noticed Kagami. "Hello Kagami." Sai said. Kagami smiled, "Hey there Sai." She said. "I heard from Kurenai sensei you are quite an artist." Sai said. "I'm nothing too speical. Well not in compare to you." She said. Sai smiled, "Oh come now Kagami. Let me see your work." Sai said. Kagami a little nervous handed Sai the drawing she did in art class. To her thought she was completely wrong. "Woah, Kagami this is really good. Even I am jealous." Sai said. Kagami was sure he was lying. "Your being honest?" Kagami asked. Sai nodded, "Of course Kagami. Why would I lie? Seriously, you have a lot of skill here. A little rough but really talented." Sai said. Kagami smiled hearing those kind words, "Really?" She asked. Sai nodded, "Is it really hard for you to take a compliment? Really your just like Ino." Sai said. Kagami smiled, "Thank you Sai." Kagami said. Sai handed her drawing back, "I really think you should do some art class after school. You can join the class I'm in. It's a little bit more work but hey, all in all to get you into a good college and be prepared." Sai said. Kagami nodded and placed her work in her backpack, "Sure but can I think about it?" She asked. He nodded, "Of course think all you want." Sai said.

Shikamaru was shocked hearing her choice as they were leaving, "I'd never had thought." Shikamaru said. Kagami giggled, "Me either but when Aunt Kur-I mean Kurenai sensei told me I have some skill I just had to put some thought into it. Then Sai gave me some advice since he is such amazing artist." Kagami said. Shikamaru nodded, "Well that's great. I might just be a teacher, either that or something involved helping out." Shikamaru said. Kagami smiled, "I think a teacher would suit you." Kagami said joking. "Hey!" Shikamaru said. Kagami smiled, and then saw her bus was at the stop. "Hey I gotta go, text you later." Kagami said. Shikamaru nodded and kissed her on the forehead, "I will look forward to the text." Shikamaru said. Kagami blushed and then ran on the bus. Once she was dropped off at her stop, she ran to her apartment. She saw her mom's car, then opened the door. "Mom!" She shouted. Her mom appeared from the kicthen. "Oh Kagami your home." Her mom said. "Hey um, I finally figured out what I want to be. But please accept it because it's my choice." Kagami said. Her mom nodded, "Alright kid let's hear it." Her mom said as she sat on the couch in the living room. "I want to become an artist!" She shouted. Her mom's expression changed, "An artist?" Her mom repeated.

**WHAT IS KAGAMI'S MOM GOING TO SAY? TBC  
**


End file.
